


The Beauty of Monza

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Paddock Baby [23]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, George Panics, Giving Birth, Giving birth in the motorhome, M/M, Monza 2020, Mpreg, baby aurora, worried Nicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: George goes into labour during the race in Monza, will Nicky make it to see the birth of his child?
Relationships: Nicholas Latifi/George Russell
Series: Paddock Baby [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538881
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Beauty of Monza

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here is another story for the paddock baby series! This is set in Monza 2020 where George is pregnant and goes into labour during the race. I apologise in advance for any medical errors, as I have mentioned before, I don't have kids and I have never given birth. As this is fiction, however, I can make it my own. I hope you all enjoy this and please leave comments! Thank you!

George was sitting on Nicky’s couch in his driver’s room as he watched his boyfriend getting changed into his race suit ahead of the race. This race was very special as it would be Claire’s last race in charge as the team had been bought by Dorilton Capital. She had decided to step down and so Monza would be her last race as Deputy Team Principal. George was glad he was able to be in Italy to support Nicky. He was nine months pregnant and he was due to give birth a few days after the race in Tuscany. His boyfriend didn’t want him to be stressed out with travelling and had suggested that he stay with his parents but George had insisted he wanted to go to Monza. Especially when he found out that Claire was going to be leaving. She had been so supportive of their relationship as well as George’s pregnancy. She had also given them their starting point in their F1 careers, an opportunity to drive which they were both very grateful for. It was their dream to race in F1 afterall. 

Nicky had just finished zipping up his race suit when he smiled down at George. The young brunette had a hand over his bump and was running soothing circles over it. Nicky moved to sit down beside his boyfriend as he rested his head on his shoulder.

“I still can’t believe Claire is leaving.” Murmured Nicky.

George sighed.

“Hopefully our little bubba can meet her at some point.” He said.

He winced when the baby kicked and Nicky laughed gently as he placed a hand over George’s bump. His boyfriend glared at him but he was oblivious to the look as he was focused on the feeling of the baby kicking at his hand.

“This little one is going to keep us on our toes for sure.” Said Nicky, softly.

George smiled.

“Definitely.”

They were enjoying each other’s company for a while until Fergus, Nicky’s performance coach, broke the moment as he came to collect his driver to take him to the garage. Nicky sighed as he lifted his head from George’s shoulder.

“You’ll be watching?” He asked George.

The brunette scoffed.

“Of course I’ll be watching.” 

Nicky smiled and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend on the lips before he pulled away and rubbed a hand over George’s bump. 

“Look after your dad for me, bubba.”

Tears filled his eyes when the baby kicked at his hand. He reluctantly removed it as he got up off the couch.

“Good luck, Nicky.” Said George, softly.

Nicky kissed George on the forehead.

“I’ll see you later.” 

He winked at George before he grabbed his mask then put it on as he made his way out of the room. George sighed as he was now alone. Eventually, he got up and decided to go and sit in the hospitality area so he could watch the race. Fergus joined him at the table by the time the cars were doing the formation lap. 

George noticed early on in the race that he was getting pains in his stomach and back that were occasionally coming and going. He tried to ignore it, thinking it was Braxton Hicks contractions. It was still a little early for the baby to come so they were definitely not contractions. That’s what George kept telling himself.

Unfortunately for George, the pains continued to grow. He had to keep on going back and forward to the toilet and it was getting more and more difficult to get up from his seat. Fergus was getting worried and constantly gazed at George with concern as he noticed the young driver rubbing a hand over his stomach all the time. He had asked George if he was alright and the brunette had insisted he was fine. 

On lap 24, the race was red flagged due to Charles crashing and so Fergus left to go down to the garage. Before he went away, George had told him to tell Nicky that he was so proud of him and begged him not to tell the Canadian about the stomach pains. Fergus had sighed and nodded then he left George alone. There was no way that George was going anywhere near that garage. 

George made his way to the bathroom in Nicky’s room again about half way through the race. He couldn’t count how many times he had actually been to the toilet but he knew he had been there a lot. He had just come out of the bathroom when he was hit by a massive cramp in his stomach. The pain was so bad that he nearly screamed but he fought to control his breathing. He decided to make his way to Nicky’s couch rather than go back and sit out in the hospitality area. His mask was now sitting on the sofa beside him as he couldn’t wear it any longer. Soothing circles on his bump were doing nothing to get rid of the pain and George desperately wished that his boyfriend was not racing right now. George closed his eyes in agony as another cramp hit him and he tried to breathe through it. 

Fergus had returned to the hospitality area after the race was re-started. He sat for a moment as he waited for George to return, well aware that he was probably in the bathroom again. For a while, he kept on glancing between the TV screen and Nicky’s room. When George didn’t return, he made his way to the door of Nicky’s driver’s room. 

“George?” 

He tapped on the door. There was no answer apart from a few groans and so Fergus decided to go in. He gasped when he saw George sitting on the couch, clutching at his stomach with his head slumped back and his eyes closed. 

“George!”

He rushed forward and was now by the young Brit’s side.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, frantically.

“My stomach.” Whimpered George.

Fergus looked down at the bump then back up to George’s face.

“Do you think you could be in labour?” He asked, concerned.

George let out a groan as he rubbed a hand over his bump.

“I can’t be, it’s still early, I can’t be.” 

Fergus swallowed nervously. His wife had given birth earlier on in the year and he was sure that George was experiencing contractions as his wife had been in pain prior to giving birth. 

“Do you want me to find someone? Call someone?” He asked, desperate to help.

George opened his mouth to answer but he was hit by another cramp and he tried to curl in on himself as the pain grew. Fergus knew he had to go and get someone so he rushed out of the room, leaving George on his own again. The problem was he had no idea who to look for. Everyone was watching the race or in the garage. It wasn’t until he caught Sophie standing in the corner of the garage that he knew he just had to get anyone at this point. He made his way over to her side and she removed the headset from her ears as she looked at him, worried.

“I need your help.” He pleaded.

Sophie was worried and immediately followed Fergus as he quickly turned around and headed towards the motorhome.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

The paddock was empty as people were watching the race, driving or they were in the team motorhomes or garages. No one would hear them and Sophie could tell that something was going on.

“I think George is having contractions.” Said Fergus, frantically. 

Sophie’s eyes widened as they picked up the pace and made their way towards Nicky’s drivers room. Fergus was panting, having rushed around everywhere and he frowned when he saw that George was not sitting on the couch and the room appeared to be empty.

“George?” He called out.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened. George was sweating and panting heavily as he gripped onto the edge of the door frame.

“My waters broke.” He said, slowly.

Sophie and Fergus both paled as George let out a long groan and clutched at his stomach. It was happening. George was in labour. 

It was chaotic. Sophie and Fergus held onto George as they helped him make his way over to the couch but he decided to rest against it as he sat on the floor. The pain was unbearable and tears fell from his face.

“I want Nicky.” He begged.

Sophie had never felt so guilty. The race was still on and so she knew that Nicky couldn’t be there. She hoped that if George was going to give birth that Nicky would be there too. She took George’s phone and called his midwife who seemed very concerned about how fast things were going. She then called a medic who was around in the paddock and they quickly made their way over to the Williams motorhome. The medic had never delivered a baby before but the midwife insisted she would help her through it as it was seemingly too late to take George to a hospital and with everything going on with covid, it was probably better to stay away. Sophie had tried to get through to more than one hospital and the only response she got was that they could send someone to the paddock but it would take a while. 

George sobbed and Sophie took his hand as the medic checked him over. He was going to have his baby in the Williams motorhome. The baby was going to be born early and Nicky wasn’t there. This was George’s nightmare. 

“It’s going to be alright, George. It’s going to be okay.” Sophie tried to sooth him. 

George shook his head as he sobbed again. He let out another groan and tightened his grip on Sophie’s hand. She said nothing as she prayed that everything would be alright. Fergus was now holding George’s other hand as he kept glancing between Sophie and George.

The contractions continued and George kept on asking for Nicky even if there was a voice in the back of his head telling him that Nicky was in the car.

It wasn’t long before Sophie’s phone started buzzing in her pocket. The race was over and Adam was looking for her. She bit her lip nervously as she glanced over at Fergus. The man frowned and George could see that something was happening.

“What?” 

Sophie swallowed thickly.

“The race is over, they’re looking for Fergus and I.” 

George closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing then he opened them and looked back at Sophie. 

“You both need to go.” He said, quietly.

“George.” Sophie sighed.

“Where did Nicky finish?” 

Sophie couldn’t quite believe that George was asking about the race when he was clearly in agony but he wanted his boyfriend to do well.

“He finished 11th.” She told him after she had checked her phone.

George nodded and sighed. The Canadian had come close to points on more than one occasion now but George was still proud of him and the team were moving forwards. Another groan fell from George’s mouth as he tightened his grip on Sophie for a moment.

“Are you not leaving?” He questioned. 

Sophie opened her mouth to argue but George shook his head.

“You need to go. People are looking for you.” 

Sophie sighed and she squeezed George’s hand as Fergus patted him on the shoulder. When they left the room, they could hear George letting out a muffled cry of pain. They shared a glance before they made their way out of the motorhome. Fergus stood with Emma as he waited for Nicky before the driver was due to go into the media pen. He paced nervously as he waited for the Canadian as he desperately wanted to tell him that George was in labour. Nicky looked concerned when he caught the way that Fergus was acting.

“What’s wrong? Is something wrong with George? What’s going on?” He asked, nervously. 

“George is in labour.” Said Fergus, honestly.

Nicky looked as if he was going to faint and Fergus grabbed a hold of his arm. 

“You need to get in that media pen and then go to George. He needs you.” 

Nicky knew that there was no way he could avoid the interviews and so he made his way around the media pen before he raced down the paddock and into the Williams motorhome, leaving poor Emma on her own. What he didn’t know was that Emma was on the phone to Sophie asking if she could work out a way of Nicky skipping debrief. The response was that she would sort it. Nicky ran up the steps in the motorhome and made his way towards his room. His heart was in his mouth when he heard his boyfriend in pain. He gasped at the sight of George leaning back against the couch, gripping onto Fergus’ arm who had returned to George’s side when Nicky had gone into the media pen.

“Nicky!” 

The Canadian made his way over to his boyfriend and carefully moved him so that the young Brit was resting against his chest. 

“Little bubba couldn’t wait, huh?” He teased.

George let out a watery laugh. 

“No. They probably want to say well done for doing so well in the race.” He said, tiredly.

Nicky laughed but abruptly stopped when George let out a painful cry. He ran a hand through his boyfriend’s hair, trying not to grimace at the fact that George was sweating all over. He tightened his grip on the younger man when he let out a sob.

“George, you need to push now, the baby is coming.” The medic informed the couple.

The young brunette began to panic. It was too early and there was no way he was going to give birth right now. He wanted to go to a hospital. It wasn’t an option at that moment.

“I can't, it's too early. Please, it’s too early!” He rambled.

Fergus backed away slightly, not knowing what to do because George was sobbing and close to becoming hysterical.

“Baby, I’m here and we’re in good hands. Everything will be fine and we’ll get to meet our little racer. Come on, you can do this.” Encouraged Nicky.

George sobbed and nodded. Nicky smiled softly and laced his fingers with George’s.

“Come on, George, you’ve got this.”

The brunette screamed when he instructed to push and he laid his head on Nicky’s shoulder, completely exhausted.

“Again.” The medic instructed.

“Fuck.”

George pushed again and screamed as the pain increased. He panted.

“I can’t do this.” He said, dejectedly.

“Yes, you can. Come on, George. You’re almost there! Keep going.” Insisted Nicky.

George tightened his grip on his boyfriend and screamed as he continued to push and he slumped in Nicky’s arms when he heard the sound of his baby crying. Nicky removed his mask and leaned down to kiss George’s temple.

“I’m so proud of you.” He said, tearfully.

George smiled sleepily and he gently squeezed Nicky’s arm.

“Congratulations, gentlemen. You have a baby girl.” The medic stated, happily. 

George let out another sob as he watched the medic wrap his baby in a blanket and soon, she was passed over and resting in George’s arms. The baby was no longer crying but Nicky was just getting started.

“Hey, baby. You just couldn’t wait to say hello to us.” Cooed George.

Nicky laughed as he held George close to him. 

“We love you so much, baby girl.” 

The moment was broken when there was a knock on the door and two paramedics entered. George shook his head fondly.

“You’re a bit late.” He mumbled.

Thankfully, everything was well with the baby and George so they didn’t have to go to the hospital. The couple decided that they were going to surprise the rest of the team seeing as they were due to have a celebratory drink after the race because Claire was due to leave. Fergus was then on a mission to make sure that everyone in the hospitality area or in fact anyone who had been in the motorhome at the time kept quiet as they wanted to surprise everyone else. Nicky had completely forgotten about the post race debrief until Sophie had messaged him to say that she had managed to pull a few strings as it should’ve taken place when Nicky was out of the media pen. She also messaged to say that she would keep quiet and so Nicky just smiled at the message without replying as Sophie had no idea of the gender. She would find out shortly. 

George smiled down at the baby sleeping in his arms. His baby girl. He was listening into Nicky’s conversation of the post race debrief as he had the coms system in his room due to social distancing. George was too focused on gazing down at his daughter that he didn’t realise Nicky had finished talking until he felt his boyfriend sitting next to him. He looked up and smiled at his boyfriend before he gazed down again at the baby. She was sleeping in her papa’s arms wearing a Williams overgrow that had been a present from the team. They had actually received it that morning due to the fact that it was probably the last time they would see George as he had no intention of going to Tuscany. The present had come at the right time as the baby could wear it. 

“I’m so happy that everyone can meet her. I feel a bit bad that we are going to ruin Claire’s moment though.” Said Nicky, softly.

George shrugged.

“It’s a moment to share with the team though, it’s a special moment.” 

Nicky smiled and kissed George’s cheek before he leaned down to kiss his daughter’s forehead. 

“We love you so much, Aurora.” 

He leaned into George and sighed happily.

“I love you.” He murmured.

“I love you too.” Replied George, softly.

Fergus broke the moment by knocking on the door and stepping into the room.

“Everyone is downstairs.” He informed them.

Nicky looked at George.

“You ready?” He asked.

George nodded in response and Nicky left him as he followed Fergus down the stairs, putting his mask back on again. Everyone from the team was gathered in the main hospitality area on the bottom floor of the motorhome. There were drinks lined up, ready and waiting. Before anyone could reach them, there were several speeches by different team members. 

Nicky had already decided that he wanted to give a speech to thank Claire for everything she had done for him but it was also going to be the moment where he was going to introduce his baby girl. He was standing next to Sophie who kept giving him quizzical looks, obviously because she had no idea that George had actually given birth. When Claire had given one final speech to the team, Nicky knew that this was his moment even if he did feel guilty because he knew that the attention was soon going to drift from Claire onto someone else.

He made his way to the front so everyone could see him and he could see Claire looking at him from the corner of his eye. He cleared his throat and thankfully, everyone turned to look at him as he took his mask off so people could hear him.

“Hi everyone! I just wanted to take another moment to thank Claire for everything. I know some of you might have heard me on the radio and some of you maybe didn’t but I basically thanked Claire and Frank for this opportunity. This has been my dream to drive in F1. It means a lot to me and this is my first season and my first team, I am so grateful for everything everyone has done but especially to Claire and Frank for giving me a seat in this team. I know that if Claire had it her way she would probably stay here forever.” 

Everyone laughed and Nicky could see Claire’s eyes had brightened at the comment even if she was close to crying. 

“I’m also so grateful to everyone and to Claire that you have accepted my relationship with George. He means everything to me and although we are here to race, it means a lot to us both that people in this team have accepted us. I now need to apologise to Claire because George and I have a surprise for you and it might ruin your moment but I hope you will let us off.” 

Nicky glanced at Fergus who quietly made his way up the stairs to Nicky’s room. Claire was frowning at the Canadian and Nicky just smiled at her. 

"I promise that it's a nice surprise." He said, happily. 

Claire turned around when she heard members of the team gasping in shock and tears filled her eyes once more when she saw George walking down the steps with a baby in his arms, wrapped in a blanket. George smiled as he made his way over to Nicky with Claire taking a step back as Nicky wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist. 

"When did this happen?" She asked in shock. 

Nicky grinned. 

"I went into labour during the race and she was born after Nicky had come back from the media pen." Explained George. 

Claire let a tear fall down her face. 

"Does she have a name?" 

"Aurora." Replied Nicky. 

Claire wiped the tears from her face as she moved forward to gaze down at the baby. 

"Oh boys, she's beautiful. Congratulations." She murmured. 

She rubbed a hand up and down George's back before she pulled Nicky into a hug. Team members began moving forward to congratulate the young couple as well as get a closer look at the baby. 

Most of the team now had a drink in their hand as they raised a toast to Claire and to the new member of the team. 

Claire had shaken her head fondly as she stood with her husband as she continued to gaze at the baby. 

"This is a lovely surprise, boys and it has certainly not ruined the moment. This is a special moment in a horrible time." Said Claire, softly. 

George's eyes filled with tears as he thought about how lucky they had been with everything going on and how lucky they had been that there were no complications with Aurora. 

Eventually, George's arms grew heavy and he turned to his boyfriend. 

"Nicky, can you take her, please?" 

He gently passed the baby over when Nicky nodded and the Canadian leaned down to kiss his daughter when she murmured in her sleep. 

Claire pulled George into a hug as she hadn't been able to do so earlier. 

"I'm so proud of you, boys." 

Nicky knew that time was getting on and he couldn't even begin to imagine how exhausted his boyfriend was. The brunette was wearing a jumper with jogging bottoms as he had showered and changed earlier on. Nicky knew he needed to sleep though. It had been a long day but a very rewarding one too. They hadn’t quite anticipated that they would be going back to the hotel with a baby in tow. 

"I think we'll head back to the hotel soon, George needs to get some sleep." Said Nicky. 

Claire laughed. 

"We'll see how much sleep you get." Teased Claire. 

Nicky rolled his eyes. He knew there was barely any chance of getting sleep that night but it was alright, he could deal with it. They had yet to deal with the fact that they had no car seat for the baby or a crib as she was born early and everything they had bought was in London.

They would sort it out. 

For now, George and Nicky were happy to enjoy their time with the team and with their baby girl.


End file.
